Race to the Top
by Midnight Blue Rose
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura never wanted her model status to affect other parts of her life, perhaps it is this way that she sees more of people. Especially the boy who knows all of her identities, but can he figure her out?
1. Arriving Hong Kong

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I do but it belong to CLAMP not me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arriving Hong Kong**

The famous trio stepped off their private plane at Hong Kong airport. Almost immediately the reporters started flashing their cameras at the smiling singer and model, Blossom, with her father and brother.

They walked towards her and asked her questions which she asked politely to the best of her abilities. There were also heaps of fans screaming and shouting her name.

"Blossom-san, why did you move here to Hong Kong?" one reporter asked.

"Well, because Hong Kong is one of the main fashion cities in the world and also because my father's company is moving here." came Blossom's sweet voice

"Blossom-san, do you have a boyfriend?" another questioned.

"No, not yet." she giggled.

"What do you require in a boyfriend?" the same one asked.

"He's got to be kind, gentle, strong, fit, healthy, handsome, and, you know, that kind of stuff that will be nice in a man." Blossom listed.

"LET ME BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!! BETTER YET, MARRY ME!!" some crazy male fan screamed, causing Blossom to laugh.

"That's all for today, thanks for coming." one of Blossom's security guard shouted.

"Thank you for supporting me, my dear fans and reporters." Blossom said. "Take care of yourselves and goodbye." She blew kisses and waved.

Blossom, the kindest and most beautiful celebrity, had moved from Japan to Hong Kong and is continuing her career here.

Blossom had waist-length curled silky auburn hair, which was up in a bun held by pink chopsticks, amazing big emerald-green eyes, nicely tanned skin, a slender hour-glass figure and a splendid captivating sweet voice. Her height is round about 160cm or 5'3 feet. Her real name was Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura was wearing short-sleeved, pink-and-white kimono top with white pants underneath and pink and white flats.

Her brother was Kinomoto Touya. He was very handsome, with shining brown eyes, straight dark-brown hair and had a tanned fit muscular body. He was around 2m or 6'6 feet. Lots of girls had tried to catch his attention but failed. Right now he is wearing light blue polo shirt with blue slacks and dark blue sport shoes.

Her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, was a very kind, but rich businessman. He specialised in archaeology. (A.N I don't know if people can get rich when they specialise in archaeology…BUT let's they did!) His brown hair was a bit lighter than Touya's but his eyes are the same colour. He was also the same height as Touya but had a less-muscular body. His wife deceased three years after the birth of his second child from an incurable disease. He was dressed in a business suit with a tie.

They walked to their waiting limo as security guards protected them. They were then driven to their new home in Hong Kong.

* * *

They arrived at their new home 45 minutes later. Their things were already there and nearly packed up and put in the right places. Their maid and butlers have already arrived.

Their new home was a mansion with a huge beautiful lawn and also a looooooooong cemented driveway. It was three-levels high with a brownish-ivory colour. There were a lot of rooms and even a ballroom. In the back, there was a lush garden with a man-made waterfall and steam. Near these was a gazebo built from marble and some tables and chairs underneath. There was also a large sheltered in-ground pool just right outside the house with a nearly as lage spa connecting to it.

In Sakura's spacious room, there was a wooden queen-sized canopy bed with baby pink net-ish thing over it. On the bed were bedspread, then a blanket and some fluffy pillows, all white with a few tiny hot pink flowers patterns on it. On the side was a cute little white side table. A white lounge was fitted in the one of the corners of the room behind a wooden coffee table.

There was a door to a humongous walk-in wardrobe which was already fitted with her clothes and extra new ones. Both room had light pink walls with little white flowers painted on, the floors was covered with pale pink soft carpet.

There was also another door to a large bathroom. The bathroom had, however, yellowish-green walls and light green tiles covered the floor, instead pink ones. There was, of course, a toilet, a long bathroom counter with a bowl-ish looking sink, a massive shower with all these modern cadets and a gigantic bath with spa.

The third door pointing to the other side was her very own study. It was already fitted with a large desk. Her computer and laptop were already put there and so were her work: files, papers and documents… Furthermore, in the room were a few shelves with mountains of books placed on them. A few filing cabinets as well were placed. Sakura sighed, satisfied of her new room and home likewise.

Next week, she was starting her third year of high school. In Tomoeda Japan, in her school, which was a private one mind you, there were always people trying to become her friend or boyfriend, just because she was extremely pretty, a model, super rich and so on. She loathed it all; no one truly liked her because of her personality or even her results in school. She won't take it here, she was going to pretend to be an ugly nerd so she can make true friends, it was extreme but who cares.

Moreover, she was becoming a new modelling job tomorrow and after that, recording another song.

* * *

An hour ago in the same airport was Li Syaoran with his sisters and cousin, Li Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa and Meiling. They were going to see their favourite singer plus model or something. They were all shouting and stuff and Syaoran couldn't stand it. Syaoran walked away from them, going to look around.

He was just standing next to his lime-green sport car when he saw a limo stop in front of him. He looked around, and then there he saw it, a beautiful petite girl with amazing emerald-green eyes. He loved the light-green colour, which was his favourite of his most favourite colour. The girl looked at him and smiled. Then she put on her sunglasses and got onto the limo.

After a minute of just standing, burning an image of her eyes in his mind, he snapped out of the image and heard his cousin yelling his name. His sisters were standing next to him, screaming "Kawaii!" merely because he was dazed.

"Who was that?" he muttered to himself, but Meiling heard it.

"Who was who?" she asked. "That emerald-green eyed girl." he answered.

"Emerald-green-eye girl?" she questioned. "Who had emerald-green eyes? OH you mean the singer we all came to see, right? Does she have lovely auburn hair?" He nodded. "Her name is Blossom, and her last name is Kinomoto. You know…the family as rich as us."

'Blossom,' Syaoran wondered. 'That's a nice name.'

"But that's not her real name though," she added. "She and her family forbid the reporters from telling the public her name."

"Oh, wow," Syaoran went. "Maybe her original name is disgusting or something…but then she could have changed it or something. That's stupid."

"Hey, she ain't stupid and that is our FAVOURITE model, you know." exclaimed Meiling.

"Yeah, she is our favourite." chirped the Li sisters.

"Sure, whatever…let's go home now."

Afterwards, they got onto their separate cars and raced each other home.

* * *

The Li's were rich, as rich as the Kinomoto's, but they specialised in a different area so they don't need to compete with them. Their home was just as impressive. They have an enormous garage to put all their race cars. That's right, they are street racers. They are a group of the seven best racers. In the team were the six of them and their cousin, Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Sure, their parents knew, but they allowed their kids to do whatever as long as they don't get hurt...or in trouble with the law... Also they should have all the fun now and be responsible and take care of the company when they grow up to the appropriate age later. Not to mention that their school grades had to remain in the top 20s or something.

In school, Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol were the hottest guys; they were popular, smart, handsome, cool… Syaoran had amber eyes, lean but muscular tall body, chocolate-brown hair and a deep voice. Eriol had midnight blue hair, dark blue eyes and a slimmer body than Syaoran. Syaoran had a girlfriend by the name Claire Linton. Eriol was still single.

Claire Linton was also one of the most beautiful and popular girl in the whole school, not to mention head cheerleader since Syaoran was the captain of the soccer team. She had dyed blonde hair (originally brown), an ok-slender body, aqua-blue eyes (contact lenses, originally brown) and she THINKS her voice is absolutely wonderful.

Meiling and the Li sisters hated her and her lovey-dovey attitude with Syaoran while in front of them though. Meiling and the Li sisters, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Shiefa, all have a slender curved body. Meiling had raven black long hair with ruby-red eyes. The sisters had brown hair not unlike Syaoran and grey or brown eyes.

Anyways, the seven of them are the top street racing team called the Wolf. (Claire doesn't drive very well so she isn't part of the team. :P) No one in the whole of Hong Kong could beat their team. Their best racer was Syaoran, and then Meiling, Eriol, and the sisters were all about the same.

Syaoran had a lime green car. Meiling had a red one. Eriol had a midnight blue one. The sisters had identical light orange ones. Claire doesn't drive well but Syaoran brought her a pale blue Jazz anyhow. She loved it and decorated it with all her girly stuff.

As soon as the seven of them got home, Syaoran went up to his room to prepare for school next week. This was going to be his third year of high school with Eriol, Meiling and Claire.

'This was going to be a heck of a long year.' thought Syaoran. 'Meiling probably wouldn't stop fighting with Claire. I really don't know why she hates Claire so much.'

The reason was that behind his back, Claire was constantly picking on them and teasing them. At the start, the Li girls didn't fight back as they thought this was Syaoran's girlfriend. As Claire's teasing got harsher and harsher, they couldn't take it anymore and tried to make Syaoran see what he has done. Even now, they were still working on this project but were planning to end this all soon.

Syaoran didn't really love LOVE Claire, it was just that she was the most beautiful girl and she was kind of attractive to Syaoran so he dated her. Besides his other school friends kept telling him to get a move on and get a girlfriend so they would have a chance with the other girls...

* * *

On the other side of Hong Kong, Sakura was recording her new album and thinking about her new life in Hong Kong.

* * *

A.N Thanks for reading my story!! If I spelled anything wrong, please tell me and I will immediately correct it.


	2. First Race

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I do but it belong to CLAMP not me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Race**

It was already a week since Sakura recorded her new album. It will be soon on sale. It was about three in the afternoon.

Tomorrow was the day of her new school life. It felt somehow like she was starting school for the first time. This time, she will be the school nerd, not the rich, famous, head cheerleader, model plus singer. She was just simply Kinomoto Sakura, actually not even as Sakura but as Kinomoto Ying Fa.

If anyone asks her why she has Kinomoto as her last name, and if she knows Blossom whose last name was the same, she would basically say. "I know her, she is my distanced cousin and Kinomoto Fujitaka is my uncle."

Maybe some people would be nice to her just so they can get a signature from Blossom or something. This was no big deal compare to the amount if she appears as Blossom.

Sakura picked up her new school equipment and placed them in her bag. Tomorrow, she would have to get up early to dress herself in the ways nerd do.

She wondered if anyone at school will find out that she was Blossom. If someone did, then how long would it be until she was discovered?

'It will be funny if they do discover that I was Blossom." Sakura thought.

A loud knock was heard. Sakura jumped at the sudden loud noise.

"Come in." she shouted. Touya, her brother, appeared.

"Hey, kaijuu, are you up for some fun and relaxation today, now?" Touya asked.

"I am no kaijuu, but onii-chan, you are a BAKA. And yes I will go for some 'fun and relaxation'."

"HEY, I am no baka if you are no kaijuu. Plus if you're ready then let's go!"

"Okay then let's go."

"You go first."

"No you can go first."

"No, you can."

"Just go, kaijuu."

"OK, OK…can't an imouto show her onii-chan some respect…even though he is a baka while I am no kaijuu."

"sigh…just go."

"Oh, wait, I still have to change!"

"Okay…hurry up or I am leaving without you!"

Sakura changed into a pale pink halter top and a white pleated skirt. On her feet was a pair of pink and white heels with cherry blossoms patterns on top. She also had some a pink heart necklet, a pair of heart shaped earrings, a pair of brown sunglasses and a pink and white net cap.

* * *

They went down stair to their garage. Sakura had three cars. There were a lot of gadgets in the cars, like the most advanced GPS system, NOS and the most amazing sound system ever. Every car, they had, were advanced.

One was a white spider with some pink cherry blossom patterns on the bottom. A pink neon light could be turned on to light up the bottom of the car. It had a milky white leather seats. The inside was mostly white. (A.N. don't if it can actually be white, never seen it but let's pretend that it is possible.) There was a cherry blossom keychain kind of thing hanging from the front rear view mirror. This car was used for racing, well, street racing to be precise.

Another was a convertible roadster. The exterior was silver and had a stripe of silvery-pink across the car. The inside was just the normal black with black leather seats. This car was for when Blossom need to go somewhere, like a modelling show or a recording.

The last one was the one Kinomoto Sakura used all the time. It was a black Mini Cooper. It had grey leather seats and it was very normal. This was the car Sakura will drive to school everyday from now on. She used to have drivers picking her up normally in Japan.

Sakura got in the white spider and waited for her onii-chan to get out first.

Touya had a black spider with peachy-silver coloured arrows on either sides of his car. It also had all the gadgets of Sakura's car. The inside was black and the seats were black leather. Hanging on the rear view mirror was a silver arrow.

They drove to their usual meeting and then to the racing place.

* * *

At the meeting place, they met the rest of their team. Their team was called Arrow. It consisted of Touya, Sakura, Yukito and Kaho. Touya was the leader.

Yukito was Touya's best friend and was like Sakura's other brother. Kaho was Touya's girlfriend. They had followed the Kinomoto to Hong Kong as they have nowhere else to go.

When they were in Japan, they were the top team and they were not to be messed with as they were also good at fighting, martial arts and using weapons. They were the best all around.

Their best racer was Touya, closely followed by Sakura, Yukito and then Kaho. Even though Kaho was the worst in their team, she was still a fast racer, but the others are just super fast.

Yukito had dark grey hair, dark green eyes and a slim slightly muscular body. Sakura used to have a crush on him when she was younger but it was all over after she turned ten. They are still like brothers and sisters though.

Yukito's spider was sliver with a grey bunny at the bottom of both sides of the car. The insides were light grey and there was a rabbit keychain hanging from his rear view mirror.

Kaho had long dark auburn hair, orangey-red eyes and a slender fit body. Touya loved everything about her, especially her gentleness.

Kaho's spider was pale red, but not like Meiling's ruby red. At the bottom of both sides of the car were ships with musical notes on the sail. Her keychain was a microphone and when you press this button, a song can be heard.

* * *

Today they were going to race for the first time since they have arrived. Just to check out their new opponents. They made it to the place where the races start. Touya went to the registration table while the others wandered around.

Sakura walked around and saw four girls looking very similar and you would not be allow to tell them apart unless you were really close to them. One of the girls glanced at Sakura and told the other girls. They then made their way to Sakura.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"I'm Cherry, nice to meet you."

"KAWAII!" With that said they hugged her and started to pinch her cheeks, mess with her hair and looking her all over.

"HOE?" screamed Sakura, which made Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling look at them. All they saw was four girls bunching up at a thing. The thing was screaming. They all rushed to pull them off the thing while Touya, Kaho and Yukito also ran towards Sakura.

They finally got the sisters off Sakura and her face was all red, her hair was messy and her clothes were wrinkled. Luckily her sunglasses still were on, covering her emerald-green eyes, so was her cap covering some of her tidier hair.

Syaoran looked at her as she fixed herself up and the three asking her how she was. Suddenly the Li sister had once again launched onto someone, Kaho, Touya and Yukito.

* * *

After a while, the Li sisters settled down and everyone was exhausted.

"So, who are you guys?" asked Syaoran. "I've never seen you around here before."

"Oh, we came from Japan and we are planning on being the best in Hong Kong as well." exclaimed Sakura.

"Well, too bad," snorted Syaoran. "We are the very best racers and we haven't been beaten, ever. It doesn't look like you losers can beat us. If Japan's no. 1 racers were you guys, then Japan's street racing must really suck."

"Hey, watch your mouth, GAKI," argued Touya. "We are so much better than you; even our slowest racer can beat you! No offence, Kaho." With that, he glared at Syaoran who kindly glared back.

"Non-taken!" Kaho sang out. "Come one, I think the races are starting. If you have to do this then continue it maybe after the race?"

"Fine." Touya and Syaoran said in unison. "Don't copy me…hey…stop it…it's creepy…ok…stop talking…never mind." The both of them shuddered while the rest of them were on the ground laughing.

"Let's get going…" Sakura choked out. "Just remember when we beat you, we are called Arrow."

"We are called Wolf," yelled Syaoran over the crowd as they walked away. "You remember THAT when you LOSE!" Sakura waved a hand back at him.

They went to watch the races while waiting for their turn soon.

Touya turned out was racing against Syaoran.

"Oh poor him, he will never win." "If he was against someone else, he might win but not this one." Whispers were heard through the crowd. At this Touya smirked and though of what people would WHEN he wins (not IF he wins).

Syaoran checked out Touya's car and thought it was very cool even though…he still liked his car better because it was green...

They got into their separate cars. Touya scowled at Syaoran, catching his attention, and then smirked. They both looked to the front and got ready.

"READY…SET…GO!"

The two cars sped off to the distance.

Syaoran was in front of Touya by a little. They were both going over 100km per hour already, not that it mattered since this is racing.

They are now supposed to do a 180 u-turn and race back to the start which was also the finish. Syaoran smirked as he thought no one can be better at drifting than he. Touya however saw this as a chance to surpass Syaoran and leave him in awe of how well he can do a drift.

They were reaching the roundabout. Touya kept adding speed on and slowly went in front of Syaoran a little. Syaoran thought he was crazy, while he slowed down a little to do the turn as well as possible.

Suddenly, Touya used his handbrakes and steered his car around, doing a perfect 180 u-turn, while Syaoran was still half way through the u-turn. Syaoran gaped in shock but continued to drive on and planned to pass him when they are heading back to the start, also finish.

Touya shot well ahead of Syaoran. Touya was about half way back there when Syaoran just pass the 4/6 mark of the whole race. Touya sped through the finish, doing a 360 degrees turn to stop. Meanwhile, Syaoran just passed the finish.

Everyone's, except the Arrow team, eyes were widened with amazement and admiration. They got him out of his car and lifted him up into the air and cheered and whooped. He was now no. 1 male racer.

Afterwards, Sakura was racing with Meiling. Sakura was leading right from the very start. As she travelled farther, the distance between Meiling's car and her car was widened.

At the roundabout, she did the same as her brother and met Meiling going to do a drift right after she finished turning. She raced back to the start; she was a car's length before Meiling. She was now the no. 1 female racer.

Yukito and Kaho also had their races and they both ended up in top five in their gender. Their team, Arrow, was the top team already.

"Look who won." Touya teased. "Look who got kicked out of no. 1. Hahahaha…Look who's laughing now."

"Stop it." Sakura scolded. "You don't need to rub it into their face, IF by ANY chances, they do surpass us one day, they might do the same. ALSO, it is annoying me and Kaho, so if by any chance, you DON'T stop, be ready for the consequences." At this, Touya kept silent because he really didn't want an injury from his kaijuu sister.

"Thank you." Syaoran sighed in relief. "He was too annoying and you just got lucky. We will race you again next time. Until then, it is good bye."

"Goodbye." everyone, except for Touya, said. "Nice to meet you. See you soon."

* * *

After that conversation, the Arrow went to a nearby pub to celebrate their victory. It was a pub that the Kinomotos was in control of or invested in.

They went into a VIP room and had fun, all the way.

They did have to go home quite early because Sakura had school tomorrow.

* * *

A.N. Thank you so much for reading, I will try my hardiest to hurry my stories. I hope you enjoyed this chappie!!


	3. School's Kool

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I do but it belong to CLAMP not me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: School's Kool**

Today was the first day of school, in the Kinomoto residence, a young teenage girl slept peacefully in her king-sized bed. That was until Kero, her dog, came running onto her waking her up. After she got Kero off her, she looked at the alarm clock beside her. It was 8.00am. She lazily got up thinking school doesn't start until 8.30am.

'Wait…school starts at 8.30, it is now 8.00 and it takes 10 minutes to get there…and I need to disguise myself too…'

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOE!!" was heard throughout the whole estate when its workers calmly continued since they are already accustomed to this noise.

Sakura jumped around her room, brushing her teeth and putting on her uniform on. Her uniform was a long plain pale blue skirt, a white shirt and an oversized pale blue jumper, which hides her figure, with long white socks and heavy black shoes.

Putting on her one-way view thick glasses and tying her hair into a messy braid, she went out her bedroom door. As she climbed out the stairs, she drew on a few freckles on her face as well.

"Oh look, otou-san." teased Touya. "Our newly improved kaijuu…nerd style!"

Sakura jumped down the remainder of the stairs and stomped on Touya's foot. "Sakura is no kaijuu but I am in nerd style, baka!" she pouted.

"Itai" replied Touya. "BUT I am right! You are nerdy looking and…" he whispered. "You are a KAIJUU!!"

Sakura sighed. "I am not even going to bother to stomp your foot for that…"

"YES!!" roared Touya. "One less injury for today!"

"BUT I didn't say I wasn't going to harm you in other ways." With that said, Sakura kicked him hard in the shin. Touya held his shin and fell on the floor, grinding his teeth in pain.

"It might be a little late to say this but," commanded Fujitaka. "Sakura stop hurting your brother and Touya, stop teasing your sister, which in order will stop her from hurting you."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Touya and their employees either sniggered or giggled at their young master, still on the floor, being beat up by his very own LITTLE sister, who was their beloved young mistress.

Sakura went into the dining room and grabbed a piece of toast off the breakfast table. Then she headed out to the front door.

"See you later, Otou-san, baka onii-chan and everyone." cried Sakura.

Sakura went to the garage and climbed into her Mini Cooper, placing her bags and things on the seat next to her. She then drove off to the school.

"Otou-san," said, already tired even though it was still morning, Touya. "I have to go to a meeting too. See you later at the company, ok? Bye."

With that said Touya also went into the garage and found his sleek dark grey Jaguar. It was the one that he goes to work and normal activities with. It was just as good as his other car.

He drove out of the garage, murmuring things like…"That kaijuu, she didn't have to stomp and kick me so hard…", "Next time I will get her back…" and so on.

* * *

After 8 minutes of driving as fast as she could, she arrived to school just on time. She made her way to the school office with the help of some teachers walking around.

"Good morning." greeted Sakura when she reached the office.

"Good morning," the lady greeted back. "You are Kinomoto Ying Fa, am I right? Welcome to HK high. I hope you have an enjoyable school life here. This is Daidoji Tomoyo. She will be your tour guide and explain the school to you."

As the lady said this, a girl the same age as Sakura stepped out from the shadows. Sakura looked at her and took in her appearance. Tomoyo had thick glasses like herself. Her hair was in a bun, a deep violet colour. You could just make out that her eyes were a dark pale purple. She was also wearing her uniform exactly the same way as Sakura, which was oversized and figure-hiding.

'Tsk, tsk.' thought Sakura. 'She can do so much better than looking like a nerd. She is just accidentally hiding her figure and good looks.'

Did I forget to mention that Sakura was in charge of a clothing company and she is the leading model of her own company? I believe I did! That was how she started as a model, which later added singer as well. She also does jobs for other companies now.

"Nice to meet you." Tomoyo said. "Can I call you Sakura-chan? Because I am Japanese and Ying Fa stands for Sakura in Japanese! Such a kawaii name!"

"Well," replied Sakura. "Actually I am Japanese too and my name is originally Sakura! What a lucky guess! Anyways you can call me Sakura-chan. If you call me that, then can I call you Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course you can!" Sakura giggled at Tomoyo's friendliness.

"So what do we have first?" asked Sakura.

"Oh we have English first!" answered Tomoyo. Then off they went to the English classroom.

* * *

In the English classroom, the teacher had just arrived.

"We have a new student today," the teacher told the class. "Her name is Kinomoto Ying Fa and she is from Japan. Please be nice to her."

"G…good…m…morning…e…e…everyone!" muttered Sakura. "N…nice…to...meet…y…you all." She pretended to be very frightened and not outspoken. The class bought it and thought they got themselves a new nerd.

"Now where would you like to sit?" smiled the teacher. "by the way, you can call me Miss Johnson (A.N. typical name I know, lame I know, but I can't be bothered to find a name...sorry.), Ying Fa."

"The empty spot next to Tomoyo, please." whispered Sakura. Miss Johnson strained to hear what she said but heard her nevertheless. She also smiled when Sakura said please, which hardly anyone says anymore.

'This new student is very polite.' thought Miss Johnson. 'I wonder if she is a smart student. If she is, then she will be an excellent student.'

As Sakura walked to her new seat next to Tomoyo, her attentive eyes darted around the room. She saw some people looking at her, but she knew that no one knew she was looking around the class because of her one-way glasses. She suddenly noticed the girl that she beaten in the race yesterday with the guy Touya beaten. She remembered their names, it was Li Meiling and LI Syaoran. She smirked thinking about their loss and how Syaoran said to remember the Wolves because the Arrow were supposed to lose to them.

She quietly sat down in her seat as the teacher mumbled on about English and all the things in the test coming up.

* * *

After school, Sakura went to her locker, where she saw Syaoran and some sluttish-looking girl kissing in front and blocking her locker.

"Ahem…" Sakura caught Syaoran and the girl's attention, and they were startled. "E…excuse…me…you are…b…blocking…my…locker." She put her nerdy act on again.

They straightened up. The Syaoran moved a little for her and pull his girlfriend Claire his way too. Claire scowled at the nerdy girl and her boyfriend's action.

"How rude to interrupt us," Claire lectured Sakura. "Why don't you come back later or something when you saw us?"

"Oh…s…s…sorry…I…really need to…go…home…immediately…"murmured Sakura, quickly opening her locker and putting things where they should be. She was running late because she promised Tomoyo that she will drove her home. They practically lived on the same street.

"Just leave her alone, Claire." called Syaoran. "Look at how scared she is of you. Come on, let's go. We have somewhere to go too."

With that, Syaoran dragged the unwilling Claire towards his car into the student car park. Sakura sighed a breath of relief, relieved that that ugly witch is gone that is.

'That girl, Claire or whatever, has no manners at all.' criticised Sakura in her mind. 'Her fashion sense I see aren't that great either. Dirty-looking dyed blonde hair? So yesterday! Actually even dyed blonde hair in the past didn't look as bad as hers. You could see brown underneath in streaks and at the top of her head. Aqua-blue eyes? You can totally see it was coloured contact lenses, you can see brown behind it.'

As she was agreeing with her thought, she also went into the student car park. Tomoyo was waiting for her beside her Mini Cooper. Sakura waved to her, signalling that she is here. Tomoyo gave her a 'hurry up' signal.

She walked, half power walked, to her car. Not noticing that Syaoran's car was right beside her own. Syaoran stared at her as she walked by.

As Sakura went into the car, she bumped her head on the roof of the car, making Syaoran chuckle lightly and smirk for her cuteness and clumsiness. (A.N I do that too sometimes, it is so annoying! Not that I am cute or clumsy...maybe clumsy but not cute...)

As she rubbed her forehead with one hand, she took off her glasses with the other. She revealed the same beautiful eyes that Blossom had presented him with. She then put them back on as Tomoyo sat in the passenger seat.

Oblivious to the staring male in his car, Sakura called Tomoyo to hurry up and close the door. After Tomoyo closed the door, Sakura drove them home.

Syaoran was left thinking where he had seen these sparkly emerald-green eyes before.

"Hey," asked Claire. "Are you okay? You look a little dazed. Do you want me to drive instead."

"No thanks," Syaoran knew that Claire always thought his car was cool, furthermore she always crashes into things and he really doesn't want his car ruined. "I mean…it's okay, I can drive."

Claire pouted and thought she would look cute like that. She only succeeded in making Syaoran shudder. He ignored her and drove off to her home.

* * *

After Sakura arrived home, she went to do her homework and did nothing out of the ordinary.

She was also thinking about whether or not to tell Tomoyo that she was Blossom since they became such good friend in a day. Tomoyo kept telling her about her wanting to become a fashion designer at Blossom's company.

She saw some of Tomoyo's sketches of her beautiful creations. She thought they were totally awesome and cute. She would absolutely LOVE to wear something like Tomoyo's creations.

Never mind that yet though, Sakura fell asleep after having dinner straight away, regaining her energy for another new school day.

* * *

A.N. I am feeling very tired lately…too many tests…tests can kill people…ruin me brain cells!


	4. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I do but it belong to CLAMP not me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Expect the Unexpected**

Sakura made it to school just on time today as well. She huffed as she got into her seat next to Tomoyo.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, you're just in time." Tomoyo told Sakura happily.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan. Oh, can you come to my house today? My cousin wants to see you..." asked Sakura nervously.

"OK… but who's your cousin?"

"It's a surprise…" Sakura smirked.

"Good surprise or bad surprise?"

"You'll see."

"SAKURA-CHAN…you are acting so strange."

"Why thank you."

"Eh…it wasn't a compliment. I don't know why you would say thank you."

"BECAUSE I WAS trying to act strange. That means I succeed in that."

"You lost me from because…"

"Never mind."

"What do you mean-"

"Quiet down class." the teacher interrupted, walking into the classroom. The class then began their class for today. During the whole lesson, Tomoyo tried to get Sakura to talk but Sakura would say anything else. Tomoyo continued until the teacher got really annoyed and told her to be quiet or she'll get sent out.

* * *

The last lesson they had were P.E. They were doing gymnastics on the trampoline, uneven bars and the balancing beam; even the boys have to do them. They got into groups and were asked to go on the equipment one after one. The groups were assigned by the teacher and arguing weren't allowed.

Luckily, Tomoyo and Sakura still remained in the same group. Unluckily, they were with Syaoran and his slut girlfriend, Claire, and their friends. The so-called cool people in their groups laughed at them knowing (or thinking in Sakura's case since she used to be head cheerleader of her school in Japan) that the nerds will mess up.

Their group were on the balancing beam first. Tomoyo was pushed by the others to go first. She tripped onto the beam as she wasn't really physically active. She moved on the beam really slowly with Sakura holding her hand tightly. When the others instructed her to do some special moves, she was afraid to move in case she fell. That's when she fell.

Fortunately, Sakura caught her and they both landed on the thick gym mat. Unfortunately, the other kids were grabbing onto their sides, trying to hold in laughter as they witness this hilarious (A.N. to them only though, to others it would be a painful and scary scene) scene.

Claire burst out laughing right away though while Syaoran remained silent, staring at Sakura as she struggled to lift Tomoyo up. Eriol, being the kind gentlemen he is, immediately went forward and offered his hand to Tomoyo who accepted it, blushing hard. Sakura bounced up from the ground on her own, being oblivious of her friend's red face, and dragged Tomoyo away to check if she was hurt.

Claire, being the show-off, struck-up brat she is, announced that Tomoyo sucked and told Tomoyo to 'watch and learn'. She bounced onto the beam and nearly fell off. Nevertheless she continued to do the all movements that she could muster without falling. They were nothing special though, very simple and basic. She did movements like small jumps, dip steps, side-stepping and so on. She then carefully walked to the end of the beam and jumped off messily.

The crowd looked at Sakura, wanting to embarrass her too. Claire looked at her smugly and looked happy that a nerd was not going to dim her performance.

Normally, Sakura would just have pretended to be like Tomoyo…but not today…not when people are teasing her best friend. She ALWAYS stands up for her friends and show the bullies who is the boss.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, who inturn was looking at her pleading, silently telling her not to go. Sakura moved forward a little and Tomoyo's hand shot straight out and took hold of Sakura's hand. Sakura turned around to talk to her friend.

"Don't worry about me," Sakura whispered. "I always hated this kind of people…no one does this to ANY of my friends." She smiled and looked into Tomoyo's eyes reassuringly. She slowly pulled Tomoyo's hand away.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and thought that it was really wonderful to have a friend like Sakura. She would do anything for Sakura as Sakura would do anything for her.

Sakura walked up to the beam, with Claire smirking at her. "Do you want someone to hold your hand, nerd?" asked Claire teasingly.

Sakura smiled at her mockingly and shook her head. "Just watch and learn…" she muttered to Claire.

Sakura skilfully bounced up to the beam. She did a perfect walkover and earned gasps and looks of awe from everyone in the audience. She smirked as more people were gathering around to watch her performance…even the gym teacher herself!

Meanwhile, the amazed Tomoyo watched her friend happily…with a video camera in her hand, recording what Sakura' doing, of course.

Sakura then did a cartwheel. (A.N. her glasses are GLUED on, so they won't fall when she does these things!) She did a handstand and twisted her legs around and did all sorts of things.

She also did a half-in half-out, which is back flip with a 1/2 twist into a front flip with a 1/2 twist.

Just then, Sakura realized that all this gymnastic aren't going to help her with her nerdy image. She mentally shrugged. She can redo the whole image later. She really should finish her show off for her audience. Or else it will be rude.

She turned to the nearest end of the beam and did another cartwheel towards the end. As she reached the end, she used her hands to push herself upwards and tucked in her knees and did a roll in mid-air. After falling some height, she twisted her body so she faced the beam and landed perfectly with her hands in the air.

As soon as she landed, she rushed to Tomoyo who was still recording her every movement for some reason. Somehow, Tomoyo clapped with her video camera in one of her hands.

The gym teacher snapped out of her stupor and clapped. The rest of class slowly started to clap. Sakura blushed at all the attention she was getting.

On the other hand, Claire angrily clenched her hands and feeling extremely annoyed that a nerd suddenly dimmed her 'excellent' performance.

* * *

After school, Sakura and Tomoyo both got into Sakura's Mini Cooper and arrived in front of Sakura's mansion.

"Wow…it is even bigger than my house…" Tomoyo exclaimed in admiration.

"Come on, come in." Sakura waved to Tomoyo after getting out of the car and to the front door. After going in and greeting the maid, Sakura ran up the stairs, yelling. "Wait here a second…your surprise is coming."

Tomoyo stood there awkwardly until the maid invited her into the gigantic living room and brought out some tea and cake for her mistress and mistress' friend to have for afternoon tea.

Footsteps approached the room. "Tomoyo-san, no?" A girl appeared in the doorway. She had silky auburn hair that flowed down to her waist. Her searching emerald eyes landed on Tomoyo. Her lips curled into a lovely smile. She only had lip gloss on and no other makeup. She had an hour-glass figure and was wearing a milky pink tank top with a cherry blossom picture in the centre. The tank top was matched well with her white mini-skirt. On her feet were pale pink and white wedge sandals.

Tomoyo stood up abruptly and stared at the girl at the doorway. "Y…yes…I…a…am." she stuttered nervously.

"Please sit down," Tomoyo sat down obediently and watched as the girl made herself comfortable on the seat next to her. "Hi, as you might know, my name is Blossom. My cousin, Sakura, told me that you are a fan of mine. For that, I must thank you. Sakura had also mentioned that you have quite a talent for drawing and designing outfits, furthermore you wish to work at my company." Blossom announced everything elegantly in her sweet voice and with an air of command. A wide smile was gracing her pretty features now.

Tomoyo relaxed immediately, seeing the smile and remembering that Blossom was supposedly very kind. "Yes, I am very interested in working for your company. My mother owns a toy company and I often design clothes for the dolls and all. I simply love designing clothes."

"Yes, and Sakura showed me some of your drawings that you gave her. It is really good and unique too. I would love it if you could work in my company. However, no offense, but why do you hide your great figure and fair face?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo was very confused over what Blossom was saying to her.

"Tomoyo-chan…can I call you that? Anyways, would you mind if I give you a makeover?"

"Of course to both questions." Tomoyo answered, eyes sparkling in happiness and gratefulness for the kindness Blossom was showing her. Suddenly, she realised something and asked. "Where is Sakura?"

Blossom giggled and replied. "She doesn't want to get a makeover by me. I always try to get her to have one but she doesn't want to…I guess I shouldn't force her. She's hiding in her room, absolutely refusing to open the door until dinner…sorry about my cousin, Tomoyo-chan."

"No, no, Blossom-chan. It's quite okay and I wish nothing more than for her to be comfortable and happy."

"Of course, let's go! We're going out."

* * *

Tomoyo was taken to various beauty salons and taught how to put on makeup and do up her stunning deep-purple-nearly-black hair. Also she was taught how to protect her fair face from being wrinkled and covered with pimples and so on.

She was also taken to a room in Blossom's company, where she was given beautiful and RIGHT-SIZED clothes. Some were a tad revealing but all completely adorable and totally likeable.

She didn't need to be taught how to choose and match outfits because she already knew how to...except she just doesn't use this skill on herself. She was also introduced to other designers as a fellow clothes designer.

By the end of the day, she was transformed into gorgeous-looking teenage girl, mature-looking but still cute and adorable. Also she was to start working tomorrow, which she willingly agreed to.

She knew that she was going to shock the whole school tomorrow. In addition, she was going to astonish the students and teachers that she will be working at Blossom's company, starting tomorrow.

Their private school allowed their students to work since most of the students were going to have to try to work at their parent's company. Since there wasn't any restrictions, she was going to show that Claire Linton who's the best in the school.

Of course, she was still going to be friends with Sakura though. Sakura was the one who introduced her to Blossom and helped her when she was in trouble.

Tomoyo sighed contently as she thought about tomorrow.

After all tomorrow is another day.

* * *

A.N. I am sorry that I haven't update in such a long while. Well, here you go. Also for these who wonder, I did read DkWolves' story 'Racing Hearts'; it is one of my favourite stories as you can see. I swear didn't mean to make my story like somebody else's though. I guess I liked it so much that I kind of leaned towards DkWolves' idea for the first few chapters. BUT from this chapter on, my story will be nothing like DkWolves' story (I hope...). Everything is invented by me! Well...mostly of it, since as I said, "Originality is the fine art of remembering what you hear but forgetting where you heard it."


	5. Sensation

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. And I should go and sulk in that dark corner there over this fact.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sensation**

Daidouji Tomoyo certainly made a sensation at school the day after her makeover by the famous model Blossom.

As soon as she walked into school, all the students looked at her gaping. A few handsome boys walked to her and asked her for her name. "You must be a new transfer student because no one in this beautiful." someone said, as well as other mushy sentences. The girls stared at her, almost green with envy and jealousy of her human barrier of male students.

"I am Daidouji Tomoyo!" she choked out helplessly. The boys around her looked at her as if she was a strange create from outer space and laughed, "You can't be her…you are much prettier." they told her.

"You idiots, it is her! Look at her eye and hair colour." Tomoyo blushed and smiled shyly at the speaker. The speaker looked at her admiringly and then appeared to snap out of his trance. He immediately brought out his gentlemanly manners and offered her his arm to take her out of the crowd.

Tomoyo looked bashfully around her and lightly put her arm into his. She did not dare look at his face, in case he sees her red face, and so she looked at the ground. In fact, he did see the side of her VERY red face and ears and smiled at himself inwardly.

The boys around dispensed and huffed at the couple, who were lost in their own world.

"Sorry about these stupid boys, Daidouji-san. I hope you don't mind them." Eriol said, regretting not coming over earlier.

"T…Thank you for getting me out of there." Tomoyo tried to smile at him, but her face was so red, he could hardy sort her lips from the rest of her face.

"No problem. Anyways, the ladies over there asked me to escort to them." He bowed to her and kissed her hand before going over to Syaoran and their friends.

Tomoyo looked at the group of girls where Eriol pointed to, the group consisted many of the popular girl. She confusedly stumbled over there and was greeted by friendly faces.

"Hello." The girls welcomed her warmly and smiled at her brightly.

"You know, Tomoyo-chan, can I call you that?" Tomoyo nodded to Rika, the most mature-looking girl. "We've always like you and your cleverness, but our other friends told us that we wouldn't be allowed to talk to you, because they think you are ugly. I am really glad that you have changed so we can become good friends without having people hating us or you!"

Tomoyo looked pleasantly surprised at that confession but she grinned happily when they said that they liked her before she changed her looks. "May I call you Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan and Naoko-chan, if you call me Tomoyo-chan?" The three girls nodded cheerfully and enthusiastically.

Sakura chose that exact moment to run through the school gate. She looked around and spotted Tomoyo with her new transformation. At the same time, Tomoyo spotted Sakura as well and waved her over. Sakura smiled and ran to Tomoyo.

"I guess my cousin did a good job on you!" exclaimed Sakura. "But then you were pretty to begin with, you just didn't show it!"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." replied Tomoyo thankfully. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met your cousin!"

Sakura smiled again, back at her, and then she noticed the other three girls. "HOE! Sorry I didn't see you guys!"

"It's alright!" Chiharu answered the girl. "You are the new transfer student and Tomoyo-chan's friend, right? Your name is K…Kinomoto-san! You are also very smart, aren't you?" Sakura blushed at the compliment and thanked Chiharu nervously.

"Are you three are Japanese too? Also, you don't have to call me Kinomoto-san. You can just call me Sakura!"

"That would be lovely, Sakura-chan." Rika told Sakura.

"So, are we all friends now?" Tomoyo asked curiously after a comfortable silence.

"I guess so, because I like friendly people and you tow are very kind and nice." Naoko wondered out loud. (A.N. I know it's weird!)

"Thank you!" smiled Tomoyo and Sakura instantly. The sound of the bell echoed throughout the playground as students started heading into the classrooms.

"Good job lying to that nerd." Claire commented at the three girls, heading towards her. "We have to get rid of her in order to be friends with Tomoyo without making Tomoyo suspicious about us."

"I don't know why we are even doing this. That Sakura-chan was a nice person and we can be friends with her too." Rika sighed.

"NO, it will ruin our reputation. Think about it, hanging out with a nerd, yuk!"

"Ok, Ok, we get it!" Chiharu yelled annoyed.

"Let's get to class; we'll be late if we don't go now." Naoko mentioned, looking at her watch.

Claire looked at the new friends she gained through her boyfriend, Syaoran. (A.N. They are Syaoran's friends' girlfriends or something like that.) 'I like my old friends much better; these three are such goody-two-shoes!' She glared at their backs with disdain.

She turned around and walked to another group of girls in the empty area next to the main school building.

"How you doing?" one of the girl asked her.

"Fine."

"How are your boyfriend and you going?"

"We're doing absolutely fantastic; he loves me more than ever!"

"Good for you then!"

"How are you guys then?"

"Good, when are you going to get rid of that nerdy Tomoyo?"

"Some time soon. Wait til I get what I want first."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

After school, Tomoyo had been confronted by Claire.

"What's the matter, Claire?" Tomoyo inquired surprised.

"I have heard that you got a job at Blossom's clothing store and today's your first day." Claire briefed as she looked over her manicured nails.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I have my sources."

"So, what do you want with me?"

"Well, I have just got to say I am also a huge fan of Blossom and I was wondering if you would help me ask if I could work there as well."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, aren't we, like, friends now?"

"I guess…"

"Please!"

"I'll ask for you."

"Can I follow you to the company and ask today?"

"I don't know…I guess…"

"OK then, let's go!"

"How do you get there?"

"I was planning maybe Sakura-chan would drive me there."

"Oh, don't bother her, I can drive us there."

"Oh Ok."

* * *

By the end of the day, Claire Linton had been hired by Blossom's modelling and clothing company as a receptionist. She wanted to become an apprentice model but she had to have the essential courses to go in so she settled as a receptionist. She started as soon as she got her uniform because she would love to show off in school the next morning.

Awhile later, Sakura came rushing in through the door of the company, because she was running late for a modelling job. She had been waiting for Tomoyo to call her in case she needed a lift to the company.

She would normally change back into Blossom somewhere else first before heading into the company, but she had forgotten that the job was made early and waited for Tomoyo for too long.

Usually, the receptionist would not mind her because they also thought that Sakura was Blossom's cousin. However not today when there was the new worker Claire…Claire immediately stopped Sakura as she watched the girl fly through half of the entrance hall.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked her coldly.

"I…am here t…to see my re…relative working…h…here." Sakura huffed indignantly. "I am in kind of a hurry so could you please allow me through?"

"Who's your relative?"

"Why are you working here?"

"It's, like, none of your business."

"This is my relative's workplace."

"I was, like, introduced by Tomoyo to work here as a receptionist."

"Receptionists should not be stopping guests and interrogating them for their purpose when they have already told you their purpose." Sakura replied smart-wittedly.

This time, it was Claire's turn to huff indignantly after taking awhile to run through the meaning of the sentence. "You haven't told me your purpose yet!"

"I did, I am taking my relative's stuff to them."

"I can take it to them if they, like, really need it!"

"No, it is super secret and would have to be passed onto the correct people." Sakura objected mockingly.

"Don't worry, you can trust me!" Claire answered, stupidly believed that there was really a super secret item to be delivered.

The head receptionist passed by and saw Sakura and Claire arguing with each other. "What's the matter, Claire and Sakura?"

"She wouldn't let me past through." Sakura complained annoyed.

"Claire, please let her through, she must be in a hurry to get to her cousin."

"I don't care who her cousin is."

"Her cousin can get you and I fired, so do you care now?"

"Fine!" Claire sulked away to her spot behind the reception table and muttered something that closely resembled "Stupid nerd who is such an idiot." (A.N. I didn't know what to write so whatever!)

"Thank you very much, Mrs Smith." (A.N I know, I know annoying name but she's not important.)

"No problem, head on through."

Sakura raced to the lift and quickly pushed the button. She then busily filed into the lift when the door opened. She had to rush into the bathroom to transform herself before she went into do her modelling.

"Stupid bimbo who doesn't know what to let in and who to stop!" she uttered as she jammed her foot into her high heel shoes and squeezed herself into her clothes.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Then she headed to the photo room confidently.

* * *

A.N. I don't know how to write a good story anymore…not that I was good before. I got the ideas already but I don't feel like typing them up! What should I do, but I really want to tell everyone my ideas! Anyways thanks for reading this scrappy chapter…I didn't like this chapter…BOOHOO!


	6. Race is On

Disclaimer: If I do own Card Captor Sakura, I would be making this fan fiction into an anime which will earn me thousands and thousands more dollars!!! …ok…ok…but I don't…CLAMP does…

P.S. Do we have to put a disclaimer in every chapter to remain us about the sad fact that we own nothing? (except the plot we created…and sometimes not even that…)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Race is On**

Sakura dragged her tired and sleepy body through the gate of her school and into her classroom.

"Sorry sensei for being late…"

"Miss Kinomoto, what a pleasant surprise! It's ok, just don't do it next time."

She nearly fell asleep in class until Tomoyo nudged her so much that she almost fell off the chair. After that, she kept herself aware enough to not be suspicious to the teacher.

At the break, Tomoyo shook the half-asleep Sakura awake and asked her, "What's wrong? You look so tired and sleepy."

"Glad that you noticed, now good night." Sakura started to nod off again.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask me how my day was yesterday, working at your cousin's company?"

"No need…All I know is that I was kept from sleeping to do some jobs for the company." '…that lets you have A JOB!'

"OH! But yesterday was so wonderful, you know the other designers complimented my designs and, and, oh, they said that it was work that surpassed other apprentices and that it was excellent for a school girl…and that my makeover was absolutely effective and it made me like pretty, and, and I introduced Claire to be the receptionist , and, and…"

All the drowsy Sakura heard was, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, introduced Claire, blah, blah, receptionist, blah, blah…"

"What did you just say?" Sakura questioned, thinking she heard wrong.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and looked at her mock angrily, "You weren't listening? I said yesterday WAS WODNERFUL!"

"Not that part, the last part."

"The designers said that my makeover worked and I look pretty?"

"No, later…"

"I introduced Claire to be the receptionist?"

"Yes, that part!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong! She's not supposed to be working in my company!"

"Your company?"

"You know what I mean, my cousin's company…my relative's company!"

"What's wrong with having her working in the company anyways?"

"She tried to stop me and I was nearly late…and…and I was screamed at by everyone." Sakura moaned loudly.

"Oh…sorry…anyways you know what else happened? Eriol asked me to go out with him this morning! We're going to this racing thing with his friends!"

"Good for you…now go away I need sleep!"

"Hai, hai, gomen nasai!"

Sakura's mind blanked as she slipped into unawareness.

* * *

That afternoon, Touya had barged into her room once again, and told her, "Hey kaijuu, time to get going to the big race!"

"I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura grunted through squelched teeth, and did her usual routine of stomping hard on her brother's foot. She might be the kindest model in Asia but not for her brother…not at all…

After kicking Touya out of her room, literally (since he was lying on the floor in pain), she changed into a spaghetti strapped white top, with a cherry blossom sewed at the bottom, and a pair of creamy brown short shorts. She also wore a golden chained locket, which had pink gems in the pattern of a cherry blossom on it, with her family's photo in it. A pair of white and pale pink sport shoes was on her feet. She, of course, had her pink and white net cap and brown sunglasses too.

She headed down to her car when she was ready, without telling Touya, who was waiting in his room.

A few minutes passed, an annoyed Touya went into his sister, and just to find out she left already. "Stupid kaijuu!!! I will remember this!" he huffed and raced to their meeting place.

* * *

Sakura arrived before him and when he appeared, Kaho and Yukito started to ask him if his skills degraded, like Sakura asked them to…Touya assaulted Sakura furiously…tickling her whilst banging his hand on her head, lightly.

Sakura pouted adorably and got Kaho to kick him in the shins. Touya got the left out Yukito to ruffle Sakura's hair and steal her cap, as he kissed his girlfriend to distract her from helping Sakura. Sakura growled and bit Touya on the arm so he would let go of her partner in crime. Yet she kept her mouth shut tight after he did, Touya got nervous and started to shake his arm. Kaho giggled at her boyfriend's expression and situation, before setting down Sakura's conditions for her…since obviously she has a mouthful…Yukito then loyally ran away while Touya screamed at him. Everyone settled down after Yukito was chased down by Kaho and the cap was returned to Sakura, who smiled gratefully, but glared at her two "brothers". Touya and Yukito ruefully grinned at her and they continued their way to the place where the race was… (A.N. I was feeling too bored and needed to take up space…)

They reached their destination with a few minutes to spare. They registered and waited patiently while all of a sudden, they were glomped…one at a time, for a few seconds with Sakura ending last. Although the four figures did not get off Sakura, even after a few seconds. They had Sakura choking to death whereas Touya was snickering, this is sweet, sweet revenge…Kaho sweat-dropped and called for extra help as Yukito and she tried to pry the girls off a dying Sakura.

"Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa!!! Off her this instant!" Syaoran scolded his sisters, rather like a mother hen…"Apologise politely."

The sisters whimpered at their brother, and then together they bowed and sincerely said, "We're sorry but we are very excited to meet you again…please excuse us friendly behaviour if you are mean…like our brother!" Everyone sweat-dropped and their eyes followed the escaping sisters and the livid brother figure pursuing them, full with shaking fist action.

"Anyways, can I interrupt to introduce my new lovely girlfriend to you?" Eriol rudely butted in. "This is Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa, Syaoran's sister…and you know, Syaoran and Meiling…This here is Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Nice to meet you," Tomoyo bowed to them. Suddenly, another flurry of action, the sisters managed to jump on Tomoyo as well. Tomoyo slowly suffocated under the pinch and the hugging and the pulling hair and the, you know, works of the Li sisters.

Eriol went, "Ahem…excuse me, but I do believe my girlfriend is under all this mess…would you kindly hand her back to me please?"

Fanren, being the oldest, pouted at him, "But we aren't finished with her yet, Cherry-chan was under (us…) much longer…" Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"Though I think Tomoyo-chan here is not as use to it as I, so I think I should help Eriol-kun to rescue her…" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Thank you, Cherry-chan! Finally someone with sense…"

While they were all talking and pondering, you might wonder why Tomoyo is not dead already…but they saved her anyways.

* * *

The races soon began and ended as quickly. (A.N. Can't be bother~) Once again, Sakura won most of her matches but was kicked out of the competition when she versus her brother and lost. It was the same with Meiling; she lost to Touya as well.

In the end, Kaho, Touya, Syaoran, Jun (some unknown person…), and Eriol made it into the final round. Of course, Touya won the race, Syaoran second, Eriol was third, Jun, and then came Kaho.

After the other teams left, Syaoran called them to a halt.

"What is it?" Touya questioned impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground and arms crossed.

"I want to challenge your sister to a duel!" Syaoran replied, glaring at the intolerant guy.

"Really?" Sakura was excited, because she never got to race Syaoran yet, but her brother got to do it twice. "Why?"

"Because, Cherry, I haven't got to compete with you yet. You and I both seem to be in the same level…"

"OK, agreed, let's go. But what do I get when I race you?"

"What do you want then?"

"I don't know…how about that cute wolf keychain?" Sakura pointed to a stuffed toy keychain hanging out of Syaoran's pocket. "No offense, but it make you look a little gay."

"None taken~" His sisters chirped in for him, while Syaoran stammered and steamed… "We told him so too!"

"Actually," Touya added happily. "It doesn't make him like a little gay." Syaoran sighed, relieved, and started to turn to the older guy to thank him, until, "It makes him look very gay and, don't mention, childish too."

"I am not much gayer than you." Syaoran glared at the other man.

"Let's just get this over and done with!" Sakura cut in, ignoring the two huffing males.

"Fine," Syaoran huffed as he headed to his cool green car. Sakura drove her cute pink car next to him.

Meiling decided to be the person to signal the start. She got into the middle of the two cars and dropped her uplifted arms as the signal!

VROOM! Off the two cars raced, the rest of them watched anxiously and Tomoyo crazily recorded the racing cars.

Unexpectedly, a tire screech was heard in the distance as a green car came into sight, closely followed by the pink one. The green car finished first and came to a halt, as the pink car passed the finish line and twirled a 180 u-turn, stopping.

A seething Sakura stepped out of the car. "How rude!"

A calm and grinning Syaoran was already out of his car. "Hey, it's not my fault that you were blocking my way and I had to go right in front of you."

Touya huffed, "Sakura, after all that training, you cannot beat this gaki? Even if he blocked your way?"

"Hey, we were about to crash!" Sakura put her hands up in defence.

"No, we weren't, I had perfect control on my car! Does it matter anymore, I won, and you lost. Now for my prize!"

"What prize?"

"I don't know…haven't thought of one yet."

"How about you take off your hat and sunglasses?" Feimei suggested! "I want to see your face!"

"Why not?" Syaoran shrugged blankly.

"Cherry!" the other members of the team Arrow, Kaho and Yukito, warned as Sakura put a hand on her hat.

"Kaijuu!" Touya was rather special; calling that out instead…actually…Sakura punched him in the stomach. "You will do no sure thing!" He hissed out though the pain, while Syaoran laughed at him for getting hurt by a measly girl.

"I lost." With that, Sakura took off her cap, shaking her long auburn hair free and almost dramatically. (A.N. You know, when in movies, pretty girls always have slow-motion ways of shaking their hair…) She took off her sunglasses too, revealing her emerald green eyes.

"Blossom?" The whole lot of them gasped, except for the Arrow team, of course. Sakura smiled sweetly at them.

"Jeez, man, you never listen!" Touya shook his head, sighing, taking off his sunglasses as well…

"Kinomoto Touya?" They gasped again.

"Rae Meiling! Li Fanren! Li Fuutie! Li Feimei! Li Shiefa! Li Syaoran! Daidouji Tomoyo!" mock gasped the Kinomoto siblings, slightly out of breath. "Jeez, can you stop it!" Touya added extra, "I swear I might kill the load of youse!"

"Touya!" gasped Sakura and Kaho.

"What!?!" Touya glared at them.

"Oh right…sorry." They returned.

A deeply amused Eriol watched them, he was surprised at their identity but he did not show it like the others did.

"Anyways, now that's over and done with, you guys want to go to our club?" Sakura invited the Wolf team.

"We're not old enough!" Tomoyo piped in, nervously.

"Don't worry, we're not doing anything illegal or drinking. We are just going to the rooms at the back and playing and stuff. So who's in?"

Everyone put their hands up excitedly…actually the girls did and they dragged the boys' hands up too…

That night, they had a fun time getting to know each other. In the end, Sakura had won the stuffed wolf keychain toy from Syaoran in this game they had. The girls chatted throughout the night and the Li sisters stuck to Kaho, Tomoyo and Sakura until they went their way…

* * *

A.N. I am mega sorry for updating so late. I went on a holiday to Hong Kong in December, and when I came back my English degraded and my imagination went flat, which resulted in this worthless chapter… Sorry!


	7. Another Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to say this, BUT I DON"T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!!! I do wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Another Fated Meeting**

"Sakura-chan," Fujitaka called out to his daughter at breakfast on Sunday.

"Hai, what is it, otou-san?" Sakura replied politely and cheerfully.

"The Li Corporation has asked an audience with us to discuss a bonding between our two companies."

"Oh, really? How come I never hear of it until now?" Sakura was surprised and confused.

"You were also so busy, but they said they would love to see you there as well. Seems like the daughters of the owner of the company are your fans." Fujitaka laughed at his daughter's completely shocked face. "It's ok, Sakura-chan, it's not like they are going to kill you!"

'Knowing it's probably Li Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Shiefa, otou-san will be quite stunned at how accurate his guess turned out to be…' She giggled.

"Come on now, Sakura." Fujitaka urged. "Touya's coming too, oh, and wear something nice."

"Of course, I always look nice." She giggled again and curtsied, making Fujitaka laugh heartily. He smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and run upstairs.

"What's with the kaijuu making earthquakes while running upstairs?" Touya was heard saying, and then a painful-sounding gasp was next.

Sakura looked lovely and sensible by the time she came out, with her hair in a high ponytail with a black ribbon. A creamy white neat-looking dress, with short sleeves, square scooped neck, and a black ribbon sash above her stomach, matched well with her black high heels. She only wore a little make-up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. A kaijuu will still look like a kaijuu, no matter what. It's just too sad." Touya smirked. Sakura casually walked over his feet…she is wearing heels after all. Touya was holding his feet in a second.

"Come on now, onii-chan. You are so going to ruin your suit that way." Sakura smirked at him. Touya was wearing a formal dark grey suit, while their father wore a dark brown one.

* * *

They walked up to the conference room door and Fujitaka knocked lightly.

The "Come in," was quite feint but they caught onto it anyways and pushed the door to walk in.

In the room, Li Yelan, and her daughters and son were sitting at the conference table, glancing at them as the three of them entered the room.

Touya smirked at the glaring Syaoran, and oh yes, the tension between them is still as thick as most other fan fictions put them. It was interrupted as the four sisters pounced on the cautious Sakura, who did not manage to escape four flying bodies even though she was being careful.

Fujitaka suddenly remember what he said just before they came here… _"It's ok, Sakura-chan, it's not like they are going to kill you!" _He had no idea then that he was actually predicting his daughter's fate.

"Ladies, is that an appropriate way of treating our guests." Yelan scorned her, still glomping, daughters.

Quickly, they replied, "No mother, but we can't resist when our guest is so cute!" Syaoran and Touya had to remove them one by one to reveal the barely breathing Sakura.

"So, do I need to do mouth-to-mouth?" Syaoran teased jokingly, while Sakura snapped up straight and Touya tried to shove Syaoran away from his sister.

"Sit down please." They all sat down at Yelan's command. Yelan and Fujitaka sat at the ends of the table while the four sisters resided on one side and the other had Syaoran, Sakura and Touya, in that exact order.

The adults chatted about their plans and Touya and the four sisters listened and added parts that their parent missed out on. However, this did not include Syaoran and Sakura…

"Aw, I am so hurt that you didn't want mouth-to-mouth with me." Syaoran whispered to Sakura, who was conveniently next to him.

"Oh, boohoo!" Sakura hissed, trying to pay attention to the conservation on the table.

"I'm the most popular guy in my school after all, you know." He flashed her with his most heart-warming smile.

"Don't I know it…" She mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, Mr. I'm so popular."

"What are you, a 10 year old? Isn't name-calling a little-itsy-bitsy too childish?"

"Oh! You're calling ME childish, how insulting!"

"Why did you emphasise the "me"?"

"Why, you're stupid as well!"

"Hey, watch what you're saying."

"Oh boohoo, cry me a river, build yourself a bridge and get over it."

"You really like saying "boohoo" don't you?"

"So what if I do?"

"Childish brat…"

"Ignorant bottom…"

"Bottom?"

"I don't swear…"

Muffled laugh. "Nice replacement though, sure makes you seem a lot more childish than before."

Well-place kick under the table. "Why, people who said others are childish are the most childish themselves."

"Not me though!"

"Why not? You are no exception…just admit it, you're nothing special."

"Oh! How you wound me so!"

"Oh boohoo."

"There it goes again."

"So what if it, I quote, goes again, unquote? It's none of your business!"

A loud "ahem" in the background is heard.

"You are talking TO me after all. You can't say it doesn't affect me at all."

"Too bad, then just don't listen."

Another "ahem" is sounded across the room, Sakura and Syaoran paid no attention to it whatsoever.

"I can't just not listen! You talk and I hear it."

"Children, would you like to go outside to continue your nice chat? You two seem to be well fitted together."

The sisters squealed a "So cute!" at Sakura and Syaoran's blushing face. Touya sniggered at the embarrassed couple.

"No mother." Syaoran sighed, seeing Sakura was not going to answer anytime soon.

"Okay then, please allow me to continue, Fujitaka-san."

"Now, you got me into trouble!" Syaoran whispered once again.

"Hey! You got me into trouble too!" Sakura murmured to him fiercely.

"You started it!"

"No you did!"

"No you!"

"No you did!"

"No you!"

"No you did!"

"No you!"

"No you did!"

"That is it! Children, get out and do whatever you want outside! You are allowed to go!" Yelan demanded, almost frustrated. Syaoran's sisters nearly burst into giggles, with a few giggles escaping, mind you, and Touya could barely hold onto his chuckling. Fujitaka was smiling widely at the two of them.

Sakura silently stood up, followed reluctantly by Syaoran. Right before they walked out and closed the door, the people inside could hear Sakura ranting, "I shouldn't have been stupid enough to talk to you!"

The room was quiet for a few moments before the daughters and son began to burst out in giggles and sniggers. Fujitaka added a few chuckles to the noise and Yelan smiled in an attempt to stop her from giggling like her daughters.

"They are so cute together!" The sisters called out together. Yelan and Fujitaka just smiled warmly at one another before turning to the door, where their children were mere minutes ago.

* * *

Outside the room, Sakura was giggling quite loudly and she told Syaoran, "That was the first time I was ever ordered out of a meeting, not even when I was a little kid did I interrupt a meeting like today."

"Maybe today is your lucky day." Syaoran chuckled mischievously at her.

"It's still your fault though." She pouted cutely and huffed at him.

Syaoran could not resist but ruffling her soft neat hair, and, of course, making a good mess of it at the end.

"Hey, my hair!" Sakura smacked him playfully on his arm and tried to fix her hair. "You rude person."

Suddenly, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the elevator.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Sakura tugged at Syaoran's hand.

"Let's go somewhere fun, I know they're going to be long. Let's do something else, I really don't want to sit here and wait for a hour or two." Syaoran answered, waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"But what if they can't find us?"

"Let's do this," Syaoran suggested, clearly having done this all the time, and shouted to his mother's secretary, sitting outside the meeting room. "Hey, Sally, can you tell my mother and her father that we will be going? Oh, and tell my mother I'll go home by myself."

"Okay, Mr Li." replied the middle-aged Sally, clearly used to this too.

"Oh, then if you could, can you please tell my father that I will also go home by myself? Thank you very much." Sakura requested as the secretary nodded her head in agreement.

'My, she is a very polite girl.' Sally thought as she watched the couple being blocked from sight by the elevator door.

* * *

"So now, where are we going?" Sakura asked again as she got into Syaoran's car. "Or are you kidnapping me now?"

"Yup! How did you guess?" Syaoran smiled jokingly at her. "Did you see the ropes in the back or the price tag near them?" (A.N. You know...price tags for when he sells her...)

"Can you just tell me?"

"It's a secret. You'll know when you get there." Sakura had to just pout some more.

* * *

"Wow! This park is so pretty!!!" Sakura squealed as she walked through the park next to Syaoran. (A.N. Wanted to make them go to an amusement park or something, but I said that they were dressed neatly so I might do it in later chapter!)

"I love this park. When I was little, I come here all the time. My house is near here too!" Syaoran explained.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Thought you might want to relax for a bit…"

"Thanks!"

"Just so you know, I used to take girls here for dates too!"

Sakura smacked him on the back of his head playfully. "You just ruined my mood…"

"Just kidding, you're the first girl, not family or close friend, who I have taken to this park. It would be nice to become friends with a celebrity, rich girl, racer and all."

"Why? Because you are so unpopular that you don't have any girlfriends or friend?" Sakura smirked teasingly at him.

"Hey! You should see all the girls in my school, bowing at my feet!" Syaoran defended himself fiercely.

"Sure…" Sakura rolled her eyes and said in a, clearly, disbelieving tone.

"Anyways, which school do…" Syaoran begun to question, but was interrupted rudely by Sakura.

"Hey! That's such a cute café!" Sakura cried, as she took hold on Syaoran's hand and started to pull him towards the said café.

Syaoran sighed. 'Girls…' he thought in his mind, as he allowed the excited Sakura to drag him away.

* * *

After eating and chatting away, they left the café in a good mood.

"Do you think they've finished by now?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Probably, they'll get our message though. Do you have something to do?"

"Nope! I was planning on staying at home today."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

Sakura raised her brow and said childishly, "So you could stalk me? No way!"

Syaoran laughed, "Yes, I asked you so I could stalk you, even when I could browse though the address book and find your address."

"Maybe you wanted to save time?" Sakura suggested in a light tone.

"So are you going to take a taxi?" Syaoran sighed.

"No, I would love to have a good-looking" Sakura gagged, "young man stalking me!"

"Why, I would love to stalk a lovely" Syaoran pretended to retch, "young girl too any day."

Sakura laughed delightedly, "Okay jokes aside…"

"You started it!"

Sakura sighed. "I would feel honoured that you drove me home."

"Likewise, I would love to drive you home. You are a lovely companion to talk to."

"You make me sound like a pet, "companion" you say?" Sakura continued to chat as they walked back towards Syaoran's car.

They spent the journey making wonderful progress. You could say that they are very good friends by now…when they are not arguing or annoying each other…

"It had been nice to talk and spend time with you." Sakura said as they walked to her front door.

"Truthfully, I thought so too." Syaoran smiled at her, looking as boyishly handsome as ever.

"Well, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Sakura suggested politely as anyone would, while opening the door.

"Nah, don't worry, I need to go home anyways."

"Thanks for today." Sakura expressed her gratitude for what Syaoran did today.

"No problem, if you want you can give me a kiss." Syaoran smirked jokingly.

"Sure…" Sakura said sarcastically. She lightly punched his arm. While he was inspecting his abused arm, she quickly leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Bye!" she farewelled as she slipped through the doorway into her house.

"…" Syaoran was left standing there holding his cheek, dazed like a lovesick fool. "She…she kissed me?" Suddenly he shook his head and tuned in, just to hear giggles from inside her house…seems like SOMEBODY saw what he looked like from a window. He fled to his car and drove out the gates.

Sakura looked on from a close by window. She laughed. 'He looked so lost when I kissed him. It was only on the cheek…he was fully snogging Claire." She laughed even louder. 'Maybe he thought he was cheating on her or something…nah…he can't be, he's a playboy!'

Sakura turned away as soon as her laughter subsided. She knew that next time she saw him; she will definitely laugh at him…even if she was at school. Never mind that though, she knew that the next time she saw him as Cherry or Blossom, she would most absolutely tease him about. Oh, what jolly fun!

* * *

A.N. It took me a long time to finish this chapter! I was so busy and stuff. After the schoolwork was done, I kept reading mangas and other stories and I couldn't stop! I hope you like this chapter! It is a bit messy.


	8. It's Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to say this, BUT I DON"T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! I do wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 8: It's Complicated**

"He~llo," a voice rang through the thick wooden door of the Kinomoto residence.

"What is it, Shiefa?" a tired Sakura opened the door. "It's 10 on a Sunday. You know? People like to sleep in late on a Sunday…"

"I don't care!" Shiefa breathed. "You have to come to our house for a party?"

"What? Who? When? Why?"

"Surprise birthday party. Eh…for Fanren. The next one is why?"

"Does it matter?" Sakura sighed.

"Guess not, because we want you and your team to be there…and now!"

"But…but…"

"No buts. See you there! I'm onto my next mission. Vroom….Shiefa to pick up the cake."

Sakura could only watch as Shiefa zoomed off to her car and raced off with a "wear something cute!"

"Oh jeez…there goes my morning…" Sakura sighed once again and turns into the house with a loud "ONII-CHAN!"

* * *

"My ear is still ringing, monster." Touya rubbed his ears as he continued to drive along the road. The BMW M6 Convertible speeded through the quiet neighbourhood.

From her spot behind Touya's seat, Sakura made a dramatic movement of shaking her head at her brother to Kaho, who was sitting next to her brother, and Yukito, behind Kaho.

Kaho and Sakura giggled as Yukito chuckled.

"What did you do now, kaijuu?"

"I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura stomped her feet in the car.

"Hey, hey, don't break my car, squirt."

"I wish I could hit you back, but we would crash…besides revenge is best served cold…muahaha."

Touya gulped and glanced to his girlfriend for help. Kaho grinned and shook her head.

"Traitor!" Touya whispered secretively.

"No, no, now you see Kaho has always worked with me." Sakura smirked, satisfied, as Kaho send a smile her way.

"Women…always stick together…"

"Of course we do."

"Yukito?"

"Oh no, remember last time I tried helping you? I was chased, and then bashed up…" Yukito answered with a calm smile.

"Ohoho~" Sakura and Kaho laughed.

"Shoot…" Touya mumbled as they approached the Li mansion's main gate.

"Oho…we have arrived at our destination, dear brother of mine."

Touya slowed the car to a stop in a parking space in front of the mansion. As soon as he stopped, he got out and rushed to the door.

"Open up!" Touya banged on the door desperately, as Sakura slowly followed him with an evil grin.

"It's no use." Sakura slowly strode up to Touya.

"Welcome, Sakura-chan, Yukito-kun, Kaho-chan, and rolling on the floor Touya-kun." Fuutie greeted them cheerfully while glancing at Touya and stifling a laugh.

"Where's our birthday girl?" Sakura asked Fuutie excitedly.

"Shopping with Feimei, if she reveals our plans, she will suffer the consequences!" Fuutie answered darkly, but added optimistically, "Let's hope she can withhold the excitement of surprising Fanren."

"Let's go and prepare then!"

"Yup, and I must say Sakura-chan, you are looking goood."

"Thanks," Sakura laughed as she spun away showing off her creamy white halter top with pink flowery embroidery, paired with a long pearly pink skirt that shifted around her leg when she moved.

"Pfft…just like a monster." mumbled Touya as he stood back up…and consequently landing back on the floor in a second.

"Come in, come in, Fanren and Feimei should be back soon," Fuutie continued, ignoring Touya's moaning. "And the others are already in there."

Sakura followed Fuutie as did the others after they carefully stepped over Touya.

The living was decorated beautifully with a banner saying "Happy Birthday, Fanren!" hanging from t

* * *

he walls. A large table filled with delicious looking food was placed in the centre of the room, as people in the room hungrily drooled.

There were not much people there as it was a close party, since it is a surprise birthday party after all. Syaoran and Shiefa were there along with their elegant mother, Yelan. Meiling was quietly chatting away with Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo were already there, standing suspiciously close together near the balcony door, looking out and whispering to one another. A few other friends of Fanren was standing in a circle, curiously watching Sakura, Touya, Yukito and Kaho as they entered the room to join them.

A sudden ding-dong echoed across the room, and the lights were immediately turned off and the curtains all closed. The people crowded around in anticipation.

"Why did you ring the doorbell? We have keys, don't you remember? There's something suspicious about you today." Fanren's question was heard by everyone in the living room.

"Oh, I forgot, come on, let's go in!" Feimei's voice was extra loud.

A slap was heard by people in the room as Fuutie slapped her head and mumbled "Idiot!"

The door opened and Feimei and Fanren went into the foyer in full view of people in the living room. They held many shopping bags which they dumped in the foyer.

"Eh? Why is it so dark? Where's everyone?" Feimei acted like she did not know anything, but it was so obviously suspicious.

She dragged Fanren to the entrance of the living room and ducked into the room as the residents of the room flicked on the light and yelled "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FANREN!"

Fanren jumped, and then causally shrugged. "I knew something was going on! Feimei was acting so suspicious all day." Then she smiled, "But thanks, I thought you guys forgot it was my birthday, since no one said happy birthday to me!"

"FEIMEI! Get over here!" Fuutie dragged Feimei by her ear to another room, leaving an echo of "owie!" and "help me" in the room as the rest laughed at her.

After a while of cheerful chatting, dancing and eating, another ding-dong sounded.

"Who is it?" Fuutie opened the door and looked out. The people inside could see that her face immediately changed from smiling to an annoyed face.

The person at the door walked in and threw herself at Syaoran. "Hiya Syaoran!" Then looking around the room, she added. "Whose birthday party is it? How come I wasn't invited?"

The four Li sister and Meiling rolled their eyes in sync, making Sakura and Tomoyo smile.

"It's my sister's birthday, Claire." Syaoran sighed, slowly untangling himself from her. "Close friends of hers only."

"Oh, so future sister-in-law isn't close enough?" The sister and Meiling, once again in sync, shuddered, making Sakura, Tomoyo and Kaho giggle, and Touya and Eriol snicker, while Yuki smiled on.

"Oh and who is this?" Claire gasped, clearly surprised. "Blossom, Kinomoto Touya and Eriol…and Tomoyo…"

Sakura quickly fixed a friendly smile on her face, albeit a bit overly bright and fake. "Hello, and this is?"

"Please to meet you, I'm Claire!" Claire grabbed Sakura's hand and shook it like her life depended on it. "Can I please have your autograph?"

"I would like you to let go of our guest's hand please." Feimei said calmly and politely.

Claire spared a glance at her before asking for an autograph again. Syaoran, seeing his sister's threatening look, slowly eased out Sakura's hand from Claire's and said, "Calm down, you can't get your autograph if you're holding her hand."

"Right, right…OH…that reminds me! How could you not tell me you knew Blossom? And how could you not introduce me to her?" Claire angrily spun to face Syaoran.

"Look at how you're acting. How could I?"

"You could at least have told me or got me an autograph! You knew I liked her!"

"You like all celebs! You don't like Blossom in specific, do you? You just want her autograph so you can show off to people at school!"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Claire screamed madly.

"Let's calm down now, shall we?" a chiming voice was heard between these loud voices.

"Oh! Blossom, don't believe anything he said! He's lying, I really like you!" Claire pleaded, holding Sakura's hands once more.

Sakura beamed a smile at Claire and Syaoran, making Claire smile back and Syaoran…blush?

"It's okay. I'll give you an autograph, okay? So don't fight anymore." Sakura told her in a sweetly gentle voice. Taking her hands back, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that Kaho and Touya kindly prepared for her during the argument. She gave Claire her autograph saying, "Dearest Claire, love from Blossom."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried Claire enthusiastically. "Oh and I work at your company as a receptionist! So please come and visit me!"

"Oh, I'll see, but I am quite busy at times."

"It's okay, I understand! I'm going to go now!" Claire ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Woah…" the rest of the room all thought in their minds.

"Thanks, Blossom-chan!" cried Shiefa, relieved. "We didn't want to invite her because she was so noisy! She'll just ruin the party."

"Psh…even I agree." Syaoran sighed unhappily. "Even if I'm her boyfriend."

"Brother, just break up with her already." Feimei whined. "Did you hear her…future sister-in….I can't even say it!"

"Mother! You agree, don't you?" Fuutie added, seeking support from their silent mother.

"Well, I can say that she is not marriage material for Xiao Lang." Yelan spoke her mind on the matter. "I do have another candidate that I have chosen." A slight smirk appeared after this. "But your brother can do whatever he wants before it is his time to marry."

"Eh? Candidate?" Syaoran questioned.

"I'm not saying any more." Yelan maimed zipping her mouth after saying that.

"I think we're going to go now." A friend of Fanren's stood out and said to Fanren.

"Oh…sorry about what happened…maybe see you guys later? Call you later!" Fanren escorted them to the door, yelling "BYE!" after them.

"Well, I have some work to do in my office as well." Yelan said, calmly striding up the stairway with Syaoran chasing after her.

"Well, we are also going to go now!" said Sakura. "Maybe see you guys soon?"

"Yeah," Fanren agreed. "Call us to hang out if you're free!"

"Ah! I just remember! Are you going to the competition tonight?" Sakura winced after Touya gave her a reminder poke…more like jab.

"Tonight…? Oh! Yup! Yup! Of course we're going!" Shiefa answered.

"Then see you tonight!" cried Sakura as Touya dragged her out the door.

Fanren sighed after the door closed, and said "Jeez…this was fun."

"Aw! We're sorry it turned out to be such a mess. But happy birthday anyways!" Shiefa, Fuutie and Feimei echoed one another as they gave Fanren a group hug.

Fanren smiled and patted them gently on their head. "Thanks for the party, little sis's."

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng wait! I lost all idea of how to continue this story after I was busy taking tests and changing schools last year and beginning of this year. Hope you guys like this chapter…but I'm not too confident in it. I will however update another soon…maybe in less than a month…hopefully…if anyone is still reading this…


End file.
